The invention relates to an apparatus for simulating longitudinal and transverse accelerations on a vehicle compartment of a vehicle, having a first motion level for longitudinal displacement of the compartment in which a pair of bogie wagons can travel on one of two parallel-spaced rails where the rails ascend uniformly, at least in the front and rear regions of the rail ends, and are symmetric to the center of the rails and a second motion level which is located above the first motion level for transverse displacement of the compartment and in which a second pair of bogie wagons can travel on one of two parallel-spaced rails that extend perpendicular to the rails of the first motion level.
In a known motion simulator of this type for a high-speed rail vehicle, the pair of rails associated with the first plane of motion is disposed on a base frame with two ramps that ascend from the center toward the edge at the same angle of ascension, with each rail of a rail pair being divided into two rail segments, each of which is secured to one of the ramps. The four bogie wagons respectively located on one of the four rail segments support an intermediate frame, on the upper side of which the rail pair associated with the second plane of motion is secured in a level plane. The four bogie wagons that run on the second rail pair support a platform that receives the vehicle compartment with the interposing of a tipping mechanism for inclining the vehicle compartment laterally about a horizontal axis oriented transversely to the rails extending on the intermediate frame. With corresponding control of the drive motors for the intermediate frame and the platform, as well as the tipping mechanism, the vehicle compartment can be moved for simulating longitudinal and transverse accelerations with an inclination of the vehicle in the longitudinal and transverse directions. This type of apparatus for motion simulation is very costly to build, and has a relatively large structural height as dictated by the presence of base frames, intermediate frames, the platform and the tipping mechanism.
It is the object of the invention to provide an apparatus for motion simulation of the type mentioned at the outset that can be manufactured at low cost because of a simplified technical construction, and can receive large mechanical loads, such as heavy vehicle compartments and so-called domes for viewing system simulation, and also has a small structural height.
In accordance with the invention, the object is accomplished in an apparatus for motion simulation of the generic type defined in the preamble to claim 1 and having the features of the characterizing portion of claim 1.